1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to adjustable roof scaffold jacks used in the construction industry.
2. Description to the prior art
In the construction of a house or other building it is sometimes necessary to work on a vertical wall such as to lath or plaster the same while endeavoring to stand on a pitched roof adjacent the wall.
If the pitch of the roof is steep then there is danger to the worker should he stand on the roof and work on the wall.
In addition in some cases the vertical wall may be higher than the worker can reach without aid of some form of scaffolding.
In the past about the only way in which such work has been practical is to build some form of a wooden scaffold base to reduce the pitch to as horizontal a frame base as possible. In view of the need to use wood of varying size to shim and build up a platform support the supports have not always been horizontal or on the same plane. Such irregularities can cause platform irregularities when laid on such bases. These irregularities have caused accidents.
With the advent of Occupational Hazard and Safety Agencies (OSHA) both Federally and in states safety, is becoming more important, particularly in the building industry. Such irregular wooden platform bases certainly do not do anything to really increase safety.
Further, no prior art bases have heretofore been adjustable to the horizontal depending upon the pitch of the roof.